Hanazono Yuka
Hanazono Yuka (花園由花) is one of the main characters of the Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure reboot. Yuka's alter ego is Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ), and is known as the Pretty Cure of faith. Her catchphrase is "So what?" (だから何？''Dakara nani?) Bio Appearance Yuka has pink eyes with brown, thigh-length hair. Her casual attire consists of a pink collared shirt with short sleeves and red seams with a pair of blue overalls that go to her knees. She generally wears red and white tennis shoes, but will wear red flip-flops on occasion. As Cure Blossom Mirage, her hair and eyes become scarlet, with her hair growing to about knee-length. She wears a short black dress with scarlet accents, alongside a long, opened white coat. Her boots go up to just below her knees, and have hints of scarlet on the top. Personality Yuka doesn't really have any special leader-like qualities, so she thinks; she's super anxious, sees herself as lonely, and not very talented in any activities. She attempts to set this apart with her loud voice and ongoing hope for the future. As a result, she begins to see herself in a new view as someone who is easy to cooperate with, something she has "never tried" before. Etymology '''Hanazono' (花園) literally translates to "flower garden." Yuka (由花) comes from Yu (由), meaning "reason," and Ka (花, also read as "Hana"), meaning "flower." Cure Blossom Mirage Mirror Mirror, reveal the maiden blowing with the wind! The Pretty Cure of faith, Cure Blossom Mirage, has arrived! 鏡よ鏡、風で吹く乙女を明らかに！信仰のプリキュア、キュアブロッサムミラージュ、到着！ Kagami yo kagami, kaze de fuku otome o akiraka ni! Shinkō no Purikyua, Kyua Burossamu Mirāju, tōchaku! Transformation Mirror Mirror, Pretty Cure Soul Shifter! (かがみよかがみ、プリキュアソウルシフター！) Yuka looks into her mirror and her hair glows when shouting "Mirror Mirror!" As she finishes the phrase, the light from her hair explodes to change it to scarlet. Her body now covered in this light, the dress is first to form by swiping her arms downward. Vines wrap around her legs and feet which create her boots. Her collar appears next, and she performs a ballet-like move which reveals her ears, and the earrings form with a floral burst. She then takes her mirror and clips it to her dress, which summons her coat. She begins her introduction phrase, finishing with a pose as she calls out her name. Attacks Scarlet Tornado (スカーレットトルネード) is Cure Blossom Mirage's first and primary finisher which is performed with her Spiritual Baton. It is first used in episode 1. Songs Duets Trivia *Yuka's birthday is May 1st, making her a Taurus. *Not counting the All Stars or Super Stars continuities, Yuka is the third Cure to make a cameo appearance in a different Pretty Cure series. However, with the airing of HUGtto! and the future 2019 Pretty Cure, she may become the fourth. *At 15 years old, Yuka is the oldest active pink Cure and the fifth oldest active Cure overall. *Yuka shares her name with Odajima Yuka from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Gallery Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cure Believe's Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (2017) Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (2017) characters Category:Characters Category:Cures